Soulstorm Choronicles - Coming of Age
by GratuitousLurking
Summary: Second of the files detailing the Malar Heresy Incident. Kelinas Soulstorm has been released from the clutches of the Dark Eldar by the ruinous powers, and has been granted powerful, strange gifts by her daemonic benefactors. Just how pure can one be when they are stuck with the gifts of Chaos? Rated M for Graphic Violence, Suggestive Sexual Themes, Religious Subtext, and Slaanesh
1. Chapter 1 - Return to Materialism

_Inquisitorial Operation Report_

_Segment: 1A Operation: [CLASSIFIED: PRIMARIS]_

_Operating Inquisitor: Ordo Hericus Pauline Athena Metheris of Holy Terra_

_I have served many years as one of the primary Inquisitors on the eastern fringe. Though many trials have befallen me, I have served the Imperium flawlessly as the rights of the Holy Inquisition have demanded._

_It has taken to this incident for me to lose a world to the powers of Chaos. The results of which has me most concerned for the fate of the Malar Sector and in turn, the Imperium itself._

_It is best that I start this report at the beginning. At the start of this assignment, I was located on the Damning of Guilt, an Inquisitorial cruiser located in the nearby sector of Alphis Prior. Lord Inquisitor Methrac informed me of the latest threat to Malar's purity._

_The situation relating to my last visit having been unresolved last I was aware, leading me to believe that it would be related to them. However, the whispers were far, far worse. Apparently, whispers were circling in the underground and dredges of Malar IV's populace. The Dark Gods, through some form of unknown devilry, would send forth a champion, ripping the world into war in an attempt to claim the vast reservoir of the Ministorium's armaments and tanks located in the many warehouses that dotted the Munition World's storage._

_Naturally, this could not be allowed. By the Lord Inquisitor, I was to find this 'Chosen One' before he or she could gather the full might of the planet's heretics behind him or her._

_My cell members were optimistic as well, having only fought lesser cultists and hiver scum before, some of them relished the challenge of facing a proper, dangerous foe of the Imperium._

_How this operation could have gone so wrong, I still question the Emperor to this day._

_Thought for the Day: The zealous martyr is praised for his valor: the craven and the unready are justly abhorred._

* * *

Dry, dusty wastes spread between the miles separating the small, broken down settlement of Ramshackle, and the glistening spires of cold steel that came from the established settlement of Hanthruan. Hundreds of miles of empty space, occasionally broken up with rocky spires and attempts of rough hills stood quiet vigil, protesting the barren terrain's stubborn attempts to stay a flat wasteland. The only sign of civilization would be a slightly-lowered line in the ground, marked with hundreds of thousands of vehicle tracks, ranging from rickety vehicles owned by the civilians to the faint outlines of great battle tanks.

A rumble rose in the dead, heated air as a mechanized convoy pulls forth from borders of Ramshackle, driving Chimera after Chimera onward from the village in a great line of grey-toned metal. Each one bore the markings of the Malar 4077th PDF Artillery, moving through the town after another try at pressing the green menace from another location of the planet. Scattered in the troop transport crafts came multiple Basilisks, Medusas, and other heavy ordinance vehicles, each flanked with the imposing form of a Leman Russ as the convoy rolled towards the main facilities located safe in Hanthruan's walls.

Inside the lead Chimera, several soldiers rested inside of the behemoth, the commander resting just inside of the pintle hatch in order to escape the planet's terrible heat.

"Well, that'll scare most the Greenskins off for a mo... though still got no idea why we're being sent on extra patrols right now," drawled out one of the soldiers, field-stripping his lasgun to blow the dust out of it.

Another soldier gave him a withering gaze. "And what of those renegades who have been sulking around? We can't be caught idle next time they pop out and take a warehouse from us!"

The first soldier gave a bit of a huff. "Maybe, but you'd think it'd be the Inquisition's job to sniff out the scum," he grumbled.

The commander gave a whack at the side of the Chimera's ladder with the butt of his laspistol, causing the two talking soldiers to grow silent. "Quiet you two. We got a civvie wandering around out here. Driver, pull us over!"

As the commander of the vehicle stepped up the ladder of the pintle hatch and pressed it open, he caught his first good sight of the figure, and as the Chimera slowed towards a stop behind her, he gave a quick whistle to get her attention.

The young woman before him was tall, just between the ages of 19 and 20, slowed upon realizing the man was motioning for her to halt, causing her to turn to face the vehicle while he slid down to the fender, the rest of the convoy moving around the stopping vehicle. Under the ragged shawl she was using to keep the heat at bay, he could see bright violet eyes and flaming red hair, apparently streaked with purple and green shades occasionally. _Teenagers_, he thought disdainfully to himself. Also of notice was the autopistol holstered on the woman's hip and the large rucksack she had slung on her back.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice even as she took a second to brush some of her bangs away from her face.

"Spot check, Ma'am. We've been having some reports of suspicious activity in the area, and well, we just need to be sure. If you could show us your identification, we'll be on our way before ya know it."

"Right... I got a cognomen on me somewhere..." she muttered, smacking along her pockets until she located the device, quickly and quietly sliding it out of a pocket next to her autopistol. Out here in the waste slums, it wasn't uncommon for civilians to have a weapon, so again he didn't bring up much thought to it.

After taking the device from her, he flicked the identification slate open and gave it a look-over. The picture inside seemed to be a bit younger, but the rest of the information seemed to mesh well enough for his quick inspection. Taking a small scanner, he gave a quick brush over it, holding the information for a more in-depth check later as needed.

"There we go, seems to be all cleared Ma'am Soulstorm. Sorry to bother, just procedure," he stated quickly, handing the device back to the woman.

She gave a light smile and a nod of her head. "Right, right... Thank you for your diligence, sir," she replied, causing the soldier to give a slight smile at the kindness. Perhaps this trip had been worth it after all.

Climbing back up to the pintle mount, he hollered back into the vehicle as he retreated into the mercifully air-conditioned cabin. "Roll it off! We have to catch up with the front now!"

* * *

Kelinas stood there and watched the armored transport rev up and rush to catch up with the convoy, trying her best to keep her breath even and her emotions neutral. Waiting for the vehicle to retreat several miles down the road, she quickly rushed across that stretch of dusty road and towards a nearby outcropping of rock and dying scrubland. The short mile or two sprint felt invigorating, like having been able to free her energy from her limbs for the first time in the long five years since her last time since she had touched this world's surface.

Only after she had made into the dead trees scattered at the rock's base did she finally allow herself to stop, collapsing against one of the trees with a rough sigh. Clattering next to her came the worn rucksack, the sound of several autogun clips stolen from an ammo dump in Ramshackle rattling like an angry waste serpent. Her heart hammered harder in her chest as she remembered the words of Kurthroth- one of his specific 'gifts' would not only trigger at will, but when her emotions would get the better of her. She was sure if she had panicked near the Guardsman, they would have had a very good reason to be suspicious beyond her out-of-date identification.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kel focused quietly to herself, feeling her changed, modified body tingle slightly as she pulled for her gift. Holding her left arm out, she watched as the near-flawless skin began to ripple and bulge, a sickening green shade covering her arm rapidly to shortly above her elbow. Faster and faster, it grew thicker and more grotesque, her fingers growing large, deadly-sharp talons, all drooling with a unspeakable ichor that sizzled when it struck the dry earth underneath the transformed appendage.

Kelinas hung her head, a deep sigh leaving her head as she focused again, her arm swiftly changing from its monstrous claw to that of flawless perfection again. "No going back now, I'm afraid..." she muttered to herself, mind full of the many stories and warnings she had heard of Chaos and it's demons and followers. All the tales of madness, indulgence, and the failures to their own hubris and convoluted plans and lust for even greater power and favoritism from the Dark Gods rushed back into her head, echoed from the various research her parents had done along with the other legends and tales they had gathered for the records of the Imperium's scribes.

If she was to survive, she thought dryly to herself, she would have to resist something that even felled Primarchs. The gnawing in her stomach that had accompanied her ever since learning her benefactor's true identities resurged again at the thought.

And yet, the fact she was gifted opened so many opportunities...

Her musings were interrupted at the loud roaring of several angry engines drew rapidly for her position. Taking a look around her resting place, she gave a loud curse, quickly shifting to hide behind the largest of the trees she could find.

Around a half a dozen or more Orkish warbikes were rapidly racing towards the small grove she had hidden herself in.


	2. Chapter 2 - Warboss Gratzgorath

Kel kept behind her hiding place as she heard the squealing of brakes, rattling of metal and creaking of seats as the various warbikes skidded noisily close to the grove. She has naturally heard of Orks before, though never having seen them before, she only knew of their savage disposition and liking of cobbling together random bits to make their equipment. Considering the numbers, however, she didn't rate her chances in a full-on encounter.

On the other side of her hiding place, one of the brutes broke out into a bosterious laugh. "GRAHAHAHA! Perfect! I'll hazta give creditz to Branktor when we git back! Best ride I evar had! Doh from all dis smoke I think it needs more coolin bitz..."

"Gotta point, Bozz," another of the beasts replied. "Whut I wanna know is if he actually got dem gunz workin on it..."

"Good idea! Time to give dis thing a test fiar..."

Kel winced, quickly sliding down to a crouch as she heard a loud whirring of machinery. In the next second, the world was full of noise for her, the hissing of bullets and the loud BRRRRRRRR of the fiend's weapons chew around the various scrublands, trees getting perforated and smaller plants ripping to shreds from the huge amount of fire. After several minutes, and feeling the tree behind her starting to waver dangerously, she heard the weapon finally start to slow down and silence.

"Bah! None of em fell ovah! NEEDS MOAR DAKKA!" the louder voice yelled, a smack of metal leading from a heavy impact causing a loud creak in one of the vehicles.

"Oi, watch de fists! It's gotta last de rest of de ride before ya scrap it, Bozz!" one of the other Orks yelled out in a panic.

"Fine, fine... lousy idea, lowering de dakka..." the 'Bozz' muttered. "How long ye fink till de enginez cool off... I wanna wreck some 'umies today!"

"Probably a while, Bozz..."

Kel felt her fingers tighten a bit against her palms at the mention of an attack. She may not like the way the Imperium ran or lead itself, but she couldn't let these monsters rip apart civilians like this! Then again, there was a bit more to this, now she thought about it: With her still needing to cover plenty of ground to search for the renegades, these Orks sitting with some vehicles, and the intent of the creatures...

Something was brewing into her head, and dammit, it might be crazy enough to work.

Taking a second to sling the bag of ammo over her shoulder, she slid her old, worn autopistol from her hip, and unhitched the safety with a quiet click. Giving a loud clearing of her throat, she turns around on her heel, quickly leveling her pistol at the sight she saw.

If the situation she had thrust herself wasn't so utterly stupid, she would have laughed at the sight that had greeted her. Six smaller Orks, and one giant specimen bigger than she was, were mounted on the most pitiful excuses for motorbikes she had ever seen, the green, bulky creatures dwarfing the machines and several of the smaller devices looking just one good impact short of breaking to bits. At the sight of the human suddenly making her appearance, all seven creatures froze, before giving several colorful, mispronounced curses, grabbing the nearest weapon to each of them. Soon, she found herself facing down the barrels of broken bolters, ramshackle rifles, and in the case of one twitchy individual, a large rocket mounted on a stick with a fuse sticking out of it. "WUT THE ZOG?! WHERE YU COME FROM YE GIT?!"

Keeping her breath even, Kelinas raised an eyebrow. "A tad overactive, gentlemen? I can assure you, sirs, that I am the only threat in the current vicinity."

"...Oh fer Gork's sake, de runt'z usin' de big wordz..." one of the orks muttered. "Well whut de bloodeh zog yu doin' here all by yer lonesome and pointin' dat 'eashoota at uz?"

"Is it not obvious, you uneducated brutes? I require means of transportation, which you so happen to have. Even if the construction is most certainly uncompliant with the Mechanius's standards of safety," Kelinas summarized, smirking a bit as she sees the confusion on many of the creature's faces. Excellent, if she could wind them up a bit more...

"Ya wot? Bozz? Can we jus shoot it now?" One of the Orks asked, looking to the bigger creature, only for him to get smacked so hard his bike fell over by the brute.

The biggest of them was glaring at Kel coldly, his red eyes narrowed as if he was trying to get his pea of a brain around something. "Yu humiez are supposed to be hidin'...Tuu many spikeh gitz and choppah-earz... and yet yu ain't. Well ain't dat just one little coincidenze..." he growled, reaching down to shove his weapon back into a side holster as he dragged a giant, cleaver-style blade from his bike, his other hand twisting away some chain wrapped around his wrist as he dismounted. "Su whut ye's on about, muckin about like dis..."

Kel reorganized her aim, keeping it level to the larger ork as it slid from the bike. "A clever Ork, I guess there can be an odd one out every so often. From that proclamation I'm guessing you're the leader of some caliber?"

The Ork's teeth gritted together, his lip curling into an angry snarl. "I'm the ZOGGING WARBOZZ for Mork's sake! And I'm not gonna let some runteh humeh get the bettah of da great Warbozz Gratzgorath!"

"Great as in great temper?" Kel quipped, already feeling her muscles bunch up, ready to dodge.

Quick as a whip, the Ork roared in fury as it lashed the chain in her direction, with Kel dashing away from the deadly line of metal biting through the air. With the creature bellowing in anger, he keeps spinning the chain wildly, slowly advancing as it keeps trying to strike the young Chosen. She smirked a bit at the fruits of her labor, the creature seemingly lost in a bloodlust fitting for Khorne. The thought gave the slight twinge of disdain to her mind.

With another dangerous whiz of the chain, Kel swiftly swung her left arm up into its path, letting her forearm get wrapped around. Wincing quietly with the constriction, she stared coldly at the creature, and once again reached inside for her chaos gifts.

As Gratzgorath neared the little runt, he gave a sudden sharp growl as he watched Kel's arm suddenly swell and break out into its greenish growth, metal links of his chain either rapidly corroding at the contact of her claws or breaking apart from the pressure. "Da fu... Yu's one of the spikehs after all!"

"If only by beliefs..." she mutters to herself, flexing her mutated limb and holding it ahead of her, her right hand still gripping her autopistol at her side. "Now, I ask you again. Vacate your rusted hunks of crap that you call vehicles, or I will be forced to escalate my attempts."

The Warboss gave a lecherous grin as he pulled the shoota from his hip again, the combination of salvaged heavy bolter and shotgun grip resting easily in his massive hands. Giving it a pump, she watched as a shell the size of her thumb clatters from the ammo feed. "Back off, boyz! I'm wantin' dis one's 'ead for de pointy stick back 'ome!"

Kel felt her back stiffen, but forced her face to try and stay impassive. "So be it then. Your funeral."

Kelinas crouched slightly as she glared at the Warboss, the loud catcalls and cheers from the other Orks simply forming a white noise in the background. She didn't have to wait too long as she beast suddenly charged, letting out an angry bellow while his custom shoota exploded forth a cloud of fragments rapidly in her direction. With her enhanced reflexes, she rolled to the right, once again behind the tree, but the monstrous Ork was barely slowed down by the cowardly tactic. With a roar of fury, he cleaved the massive choppa through the tree, the already weakened trunk splintering from the force put into the blow. Backpedeling rapidly as parts of the worn wood clatter around her, she quickly ducked right as the Ork's size led to him stumbling to her left. Racing past him, she lashes out with her mutated claw and slicing, sizzling flesh echos through the air as her ichor-coated strikes bite through the beast's flesh.

"GRAH! Stand still ye snotlin'!" Gratzgorath growled in anger, quickly spinning around and leveling his shoota again at the chosen. With a loud boom, the weapon blasted its random debris at her again. A hiss leaving Kel's clenched teeth as she felt several bits of shrapnel bite into the flesh of her right leg, the thin pants she had looted earlier certainly weren't near enough armor to defend herself with. She'll have to check it later, she thought to herself, as the Ork took full advantage of its shot and charged.

With its cleaver slicing over her head, she rolls backwards, only for a crushing sensation as the Ork kept following her, smashing into the much smaller humie. "THERE! Now stand still and gimmeh yer 'ead!"

Nearly panicked, Kelinas finally raised her dinky little autopistol into the green mass crushing the air out of her and pulled the trigger.

What she had expected was the small caliber round to bounce off the Ork's tough hide, or maybe cause it to laugh at her as she extradited her claw from under his mass. She hadn't expected the end of the weapon to belch out an incandescent fire, the projectile wreathed in the eldritch flames as it zoomed the foot or two into the Ork's face. Exploding in a burning fireball, the beast howled with pain as its head shot backwards. Growling angrily, and not caring about this development at the present moment, Kelinas leveled her weapon at the Ork's chest and fired once more, another warp-cursed round striking the bloated fungasman and sending him rolling back at the kinetic force.

"Wut the zog- Bozz!" one of the Orks cried out, the cheering swiftly turning to concerned and confused looks at seeing their warboss having been struck down for now. As the Orks rushed to check on their leader, Kelinas quickly got onto her feet again, wincing at the feeling of having been squished by a battle tank. Still, this had, in a way, gotten exactly what she had been looking for, and moved herself rapidly towards the Warboss's giant bike. Smirking a bit at the sight of what appeared to be looted autocannons resting between the handlebars and chainswords welded to the axles, she slid onto the bike, rapidly looking for the way to start it.

"GITOFF ME YOU BLEEDIN PANZEHZ! STOP HER!" the Warboss roared, dragging its slightly-shouldering body from the ground and glaring at the annoying little humie that had bested him.

Panicking now, Kel's fingers accidentally bumped a toggle switch, and the machine gave a loud, angry roar as it kicked into life. One press of a red button later and she gave a loud squeal as the machine flared flames from its exhaust and suddenly shot forward. Gripping tight to the handlebars, she barreled through several of the smaller Orks as she rapidly tugged at the handlebars, just barely able to get it under control and tearing off into the distance. All the while, bullets whizzed through the air and ricochet across the machine's heavy chassis, a loud whine of a rocket flying past her head close enough that she could smell singing hair.

Kel took a quick glance behind her, and her beating heart finally began to slow as she noticed the Orks rapidly starting to vanish into the dusty backdrop behind her. Giving herself a quiet smile, she looked to her front again, as the machine once again roared into gear, the speed rapidly increasing on the flat earth.


End file.
